Embodiments relate generally to elevator systems, and more particularly, to adaptive power control for elevator systems.
Power savings are desirable in practically all electrically powered systems, including elevator systems. Existing elevator power savings systems are rather inflexible; they are either active or inactive at any given time. These systems typically involve switching off parts of an elevator system's electrical system. Each of these parts has a reactivation time to transition from a powered off state to a powered on state. In elevator systems, parts are reactivated to answer an elevator car call, for example. Existing power savings systems do not balance power saving and reactivation time in an efficient manner.